


He Simply Said...

by Vicar_and_His_Barman (orphan_account)



Series: Anecdotes of Bilan [4]
Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Just something I came up with out of the blue, M/M, Teeth-rottingly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Vicar_and_His_Barman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He said it out of the blue.</p><p> </p><p>And they never stopped saying it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Simply Said...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wisher's Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179741) by [my_flourish_and_blotts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_flourish_and_blotts/pseuds/my_flourish_and_blotts). 



One day, Billy turned to Sean and simply said, 'I love you more than tea.'

To which Sean simply replied, 'I love you more than sandwiches.' 

And together, they simply said, 'I love you more than tea sandwiches.' 

And they never stopped saying it after that.


End file.
